Some display devices have integrated cameras. For example, a camera is integrated into a laptop computer's monitor to capture video and then save the video to the laptop. In some cases, the camera is built inside the monitor's housing and is stationary with respect to the monitor. In the case of a stationary camera design, a user has to turn the monitor to adjuster the camera's position. To overcome this problem, in other cases, the camera is mounted to a monitor by a rotatable holder. In the case of a rotatable holder design, a user can manually turn the holder to adjuster the camera's position without moving the monitor. However, the manual operation is not convenient and the position of the camera can not be controlled remotely. In addition, as the rotatable holder as well as the camera is outside the monitor, it is likely to be accidentally broken.